Just Because It's Waterproof, Doesn't Mean You Won't Get Wet
by crammit
Summary: It takes a bit of convincing, but Brittany gets Santana to agree to a night of camping - Rated M for lady sexy times and language


**Title:** Just Because It's Waterproof, Doesn't Mean You Won't Get Wet  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
**Summary: **It takes a bit of convincing, but Brittany gets Santana to agree to a night of camping - Rated M for lady sexy times and language  
**A/N:** Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

* * *

Zipping the tent shut, I drop my yellow slicker onto the small plastic tarp in the corner, pulling the matching hat off and dropping it onto the jacket. Shaking my hair out, I look over to find you sleeping on top of our sleeping bag, a book balancing precariously between your hand and your hip. I crawl over to where you are sleeping, careful not to disturb you as I remove my jeans and pull off my sweatshirt, lifting the book and putting it behind me.

As gently as I can, I lie down at your side and drape my arm across your waist, smiling as your body subconsciously shifts away from the coolness of my skin. Propping my head up on my hand so I can watch you sleep, I can see a frown marring your forehead and I can't help but grin as it seems your annoyance at camping has seeped into your dreams.

I'm still not sure how I managed to convince you to take this overnight camping trip with me. When I'd first mentioned it, you'd stared at me in silence so long I thought maybe I hadn't actually spoken out loud. You'd burst out laughing after a moment, kissed my cheek and gone back to cooking dinner. I was determined though and had brought it up again a few days later while we were settling down in bed for the night.

* * *

"But, Santana…why not?"

Refusing to give into my pleas, you'd simply buried your head under the pillow and held on tightly as I tugged on it. Throwing the sheets back, I'd sat on your legs and began tickling your sides, your laughter muffled as you'd fought to dislodge me and also keep your head under the pillow. I'd won and you'd thrown the pillow across the room and squirmed enough to roll me back over, your laughter breathless as you had pushed your messy hair out of your face and straddled my hips.

I'd adjusted your twisted t-shirt as you took the rubberband from your wrist and tied your hair back into a ponytail, both of us smiling at each other as you settled your weight back onto my thighs. Reaching forward, you played with my fingers as you huffed out a breath to start the conversation, "Britt, I have no desire to sleep outside in a tent with the bugs and the dirt and eat beans out of a tin can and pee in the woods and get bitten by mosquitoes. Not when we have a perfectly good apartment with a fridge and a bathroom and a bed. If you want, we can put a sleeping bag in the living and sleep under the fake tree we have in the corner and leave the window open."

Tugging on your hands, I'd pulled you down until you were settled on my chest, my fingers instead tracing the shell of your ears softly in a move designed to soothe you. "First of all, I'd never make you eat beans out of a tin can. Why would I want you to eat beans when we'd be zipped up in a tent together, San?"

Laughing with you, I dropped my hands to your shoulders and lightly massaged the muscles as I continued, "Second of all, the bugs and dirt will be fine because we're going to get a super awesome tent and just be really careful about going in and out of it."

"Wait, we're _going to_ get?"

Talking over your smirk, I continued my massage along your back and had leaned up to press a quick kiss to your forehead, "Third, I promise that I will let you share my sleeping bag."

"Oh, I'll be sharing your sleeping bag. No, wait…" Your head had dropped to my chest on an exaggerated groan a second before I'd squeezed you in a hug, rolling you over onto your side and placing kisses all your face.

"Yes!" Kissing you soundly on the mouth, I'd pulled back so I could look at you, struggling not to laugh at your face as you just rolled your eyes and shook your head slowly. "You are not going to regret this, Santana. I promise. You're going to love it."

You'd relented a bit at the enthusiasm in my voice and wrapped your arms around my waist, finally breaking into a smile. "But there's still the fact of having to pee outside and…"

Interrupting you, I had shook my head and grinned, "No, that's okay too. We'll go to one of those campsites that have a bathroom thing with showers or whatever."

"They have those?"

"Sure," Running my hand across your hip, I relaxed my head on my pillow. "I know you, San. I already looked up places that have those. We don't even have to go for a whole weekend or anything. Just give me one night. Pretty please? Please, please, please…"

You'd brushed your fingers through my hair and pulled me forward into a kiss before shuffling forward to share my pillow, "Okay, baby. We'll do one night because you are seriously adorable right now."

"You're going to like it, I swear. It's going to be so awesome. It will be you, me, the stars, a sleeping bag, and sexy times inside the tent where nobody can see us." Wiggling my eyebrows, I'd playfully grabbed your ass, sliding my hand under your t-shirt to rest against your lower back.

"Wait," Propping yourself up on your elbow, you had looked down at me, frowning as you continued speaking. "What about the other people at the campsite? Won't they like, hear us?"

"Santana, we're not going to put our tent near anybody. But if you're worried, I can always gag you."

Blushing, you'd pushed at my shoulder, clearing your throat before speaking again, "No, but I mean, what about animals?"

"You want me to gag you with animals?"

You'd fallen onto your back then, throwing your arm over your face and laughing. "God, Britt, no. That's not what I meant. I'm just saying, wouldn't the animals hear us?"

Huffing out a laugh, I'd pulled your arm away from your face and placed it over my shoulder, leaning into your side, "Honey, the animals don't care. They won't even know what we're doing in there. Honest. But, if you want, we could practice."

"Practice what?"

"You can practice being quiet," Winking, I had shifted my body to cover you, placing soft kisses on your neck as your hands found their way into my hair. "Even though there are no animals here right now."

"Just you, baby."

Pushing up onto my hands, I'd looked down at your smiling face, "Oh my God, you did not just say that."

"You love me."

"Absolutely."

"Enough to forget that I just agreed to go camping for a night even though all the animals are going to hear us having sex?"

"Of course, I love you that much." Leaning down, I'd kissed you deep and slow, before bringing my lips to your ear and biting gently. "But we're still going."

* * *

For all your protests, it had been a relativity smooth day of packing all the gear we'd need for an overnight trip. Following it up with a nice relaxing hour drive to reach the campsite, you'd been in good spirits when we finally parked our car near where we'd be setting up our tent. You'd left to scope out the bathrooms and deemed them "at least better than the woods" and I'd released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

An hour or so later and we'd finally gotten the tent all set up with all our stuff inside of it. You'd pulled out two chairs to set up in front of our cooler and I'd just taken some food out for dinner when we heard it. The first rumblings of thunder.

"Um, Britt?"

Nervously, I'd pulled out my phone to check the weather, feeling the first rush of nervous sweat along my back as I realized that while I'd checked and double checked everything about this trip, the one thing I'd forgotten to do was check the forecast. "Well, I've got good news and bad news."

You'd dropped your head to your chest at that and I'd rushed forward to reassure you, holding your hands as you looked up at me in amusement, "Good news first."

"Good news is I love you."

"Britt…"

"And," I continued, rubbing my thumbs across the back of your hands. "Everything we have is waterproof and should be fine."

"And the bad news?"

"The bad news is there is definitely a storm coming. But," Keeping my tone light, I pulled you over to our chairs and guided you into one so I could start to get our dinner together. "They're saying there is a chance it may blow west of here and miss us completely."

I watched as you looked towards the sky, sunset quickly fading into evening, the beauty of the landscape broken only by another faint rumble of thunder. Walking over to you, I crouched down next to you and rubbed my hand against your knee, "San, we can leave if you want to. I'd totally understand. We can just try again another weekend."

You'd smiled then and leaned forward to kiss me, holding tight to my hand on your leg. "Nope. My girl wanted a night out in a tent, she's going to get a night out in a tent. Besides, maybe it will go by us and I know you'd be bummed if we missed out just because I don't want to get my hair wet."

"You're my favorite person, you know that right?"

"Of course I am."

Kissing you quickly, I stood up and got our food onto plates as you'd gone into the cooler for two bottles of beer and we were able to have our dinner by the glow of the four lanterns you'd been insistent on buying, refusing to even consider having a campfire. But our reprieve had been short and within an hour, we were huddled inside as the rain tap-tap-tapped against our tent.

I'd left you a little while ago to make a bathroom run and it seems as if the combination of the rain and whatever book you were reading was no match for a nap. But as I continue to watch you sleep, I decide that a nap is no match for me and as slowly as I can, I tug down the zipper of your sweatshirt, lifting myself up to press my knees on either side of your waist, careful not to rest any of my weight against you. With a final small tug, the zipper separates and I pull the sides apart, inhaling slowly as your sheer dark purple bra comes into view. Curious, I lean back on my heels and drop my hands to the button of your jeans, watching your face carefully as I pop the button open and tug the zipper down. The same sheer color material peeks out from the parted waistband of your jeans and I feel my mouth water at the image of you stretched out beneath me wearing just your bra and panties.

You shift suddenly under me, your arm coming up to rest over your head as you murmur in your sleep, turning your face away from me. Holding my breath, I wait a few seconds to see if you are going to wake up, leaning down only when you don't move any further. Pulling my t-shirt over my head, I reach back and drop it on top of the book, my bra following a few seconds after and, after some careful maneuvering, my underwear joins the pile. Goosebumps immediately race across my skin and as quickly as I dare, I lean down and brace my hand above your shoulder, shifting my knees a little further back until I could feel your body heat against me. Keeping my eyes on your face, I bring my other hand to brush slowly across the tops of your breasts, feeling my stomach jolt when your nipples tighten against the sheer fabric. I'm tempted briefly by the front clasp but decide to leave the bra on you for the moment, pursing my lips and leaning to the side to kiss the tip of your nipple softly. Glancing up, I watch the fingers of the hand resting above your head flex at the sensation and I repeat the motion, letting my tongue wet the material this time. Again your fingers flex and entice me to turn my attention to your other nipple, my mouth covering the tight bud and sucking lightly, my tongue rasping against the material. I can hear your breath hitch slightly and I keep the movement of my fingertips against your chest soothing even as I open my mouth wider and lightly increase the pressure of my tongue, my need for you starting to quickly outweigh my desire to see how long I could do this before you wake up.

It seems as if your body has its own ideas for me as your low voice reaches my ears a moment before your hand reaches out to grab my waist, "Take it off."

Raising my head, I look up to find you watching me, soft lips parted as you bring your other hand down to caress my shoulder. Sitting back on your thighs, I grab the sides of your sweatshirt and pull you into a sitting position with me, never breaking eye contact as I slide the sweatshirt off of you. When the sleeves reach your wrists, you take over, reaching your arms back to tug the material from your body. Tossing it to the side, you lean back on your hands and my gaze drops immediately to your chest. The wet patches on your bra look good enough that it makes me pause for half a second, considering leaving the material on you.

You make the decision for me and reach up to pop the clasp open, shrugging the bra from your shoulders and reaching forward to pull me against your body, both of us sighing at the warmth of skin on skin contact. Your hands run up and down my back as you look me over, licking your lips before you look up at my face, "God, look at you. All naked and waiting for me when I wake up."

"I wasn't trying to wake you up. At least not yet," Returning your smile, I run my fingers through your hair, holding tight to the base of your skull as you moan into the motion. "But it seems as if you ruined my plans to wake you up with my mouth between your legs."

Pulling me closer, you press your hands into my lower back, my legs opening wider at the motion and bringing my center closer to your stomach, "Britt, you know you wouldn't have been able to get these jeans off me without waking me up."

Laughing, I nod and acknowledge your point, "Okay, you're right. It would have been pretty hard but we'll never know if I could have made it happen."

"It takes me ten minutes just to get these on."

"Still, since you ruined my attempt," Spreading my legs further, I press my wetness against your stomach, grinding slowly against you. "I think you should make it up to me."

Groaning, you bring your hands to my waist, "I think you're right."

Tightening my hold on your hair, I pull you up into a kiss, my mouth opening against your insistent tongue. Your breasts are warm where they are pressed against me and my hips jerk as you bite my bottom lip, tugging lightly as you pull away from the kiss, "Watch me, Britt."

Looking down, I drop my hands to your shoulders, my fingers digging in as your hands press me away from your body, your right hand sliding over my hip to tease against my inner thigh. Turning your hand over, you press your palm against my wetness, your middle finger flicking slowly in shallow thrusts. I can feel my wetness coating your fingers and I drop my head back when you lean forward to place kisses along my shoulders and throat, another finger teasing me just as slowly. Taking my mouth in another kiss, you push your fingers inside, keeping them still as you lean back to look at me, "Move for me. I want to watch you."

I can feel my chest flush as my stomach clenches at your words, my eyes sliding closed as I drive myself down on your fingers, the sound of the rain against the tent fading away as your moans start to mix with mine. Keeping your hand still, you allow me to work myself against your fingers, your other hand in constant motion as you caress the flexing muscles of my legs. My eyes pop open as I feel your warm mouth close around one of my nipples, your other hand now holding just above my ribs to keep me steady as you suck in time with the rocking of my hips.

Every tug of your mouth feels like a direct line to my clit and I can only hold on tighter as you start to meet my thrusts, pressing and curling deeper inside me. I can feel my legs trembling with exertion and arousal and as your mouth switches to my other nipple, I spread my legs wider and grind against your palm, dropping my forehead against your hair as you turn your head and groan out at the sensation of my wetness against your hand. Wrapping my arms around your shoulders, I keep your body pressed tight against me as I move faster and faster, pleasure reducing my voice to husky whispers, "Oh, fuck…I'm going to come. Don't stop."

Despite the limited space, I feel your fingers start to twist inside me, your palm pressing harder and it just takes only a few more moments before my legs lock around the outside of your thighs, my orgasm arching my body away from you as my stomach trembles and twitches. Keeping my head thrown back, I slowly still the motion of my hips, accepting your soft kisses across my chest as your other hand braces against my back. Panting lightly, I lick my dry lips and lift up as you slip your fingers from inside me.

Cupping your face with one hand, I press my lips against yours as I push you back against the sleeping bag. As soon as your back hits the surface, I move back down your body, gripping the edge of your jeans as I look up at you, "If these take me ten minutes to take off, I'm fucking you while they're still on."

You cross your arms behind your head, smirking at me as you nod towards my hands, "I don't know that I'd be opposed to that."

"I want you to come in my mouth, San."

There's a second of stillness before your hands join mine and between the two of us, we manage to get your jeans and underwear off in just under a minute. Placing my hands to your knees, I gently press your legs open, your hands reaching down to cover mine. I press my thumbs lightly against the muscles of your inner thighs, sliding down onto my stomach as I place kisses against each hip bone. Reaching underneath your legs, I spread my fingers wide against your waist and take a moment to rest my chin against your lower stomach, grinning up at you, "Do you think the animals will be able to hear you over all this rain?"

Before you have a chance to answer, I lower my mouth to your wetness, my tongue flat and soft as your stomach muscles jump under my fingertips. Moaning at how good you taste, I let my top lip brush against your clit as I press my tongue quickly inside of you, grunting out a breath as your nails rake across the back of my hands. "Don't tease me, Britt."

Doing exactly that, I lick against your opening slowly, enjoying the feel of your wetness against my lips and chin as your hips start to pick up my rhythm. Looking up across the expanse of your body, I tighten my fingers reflexively at the sight of your back arched in pleasure, the light of the lantern casting a warm glow on your skin. I run one of my hands against the concave slope of your stomach, keeping my hand resting against your ribs as you settle back on your elbows to watch me. Opening your legs further, you plant your heels against the floor of the tent and, keeping eye contact with you, I allow you to dictate where you want my tongue.

Holding my tongue steady, I bring both hands to your lower back and support your weight as you work yourself against my mouth, your moans increasing the faster you press against my tongue. I can feel your body start to shake in uneven intervals and as your wetness increases, I close my eyes and concentrate on making you come. Pressing forward with my shoulders, I push until you drop down onto your back, your hands immediately burying themselves in my hair as I pull your clit into my mouth and suck. Increasing the pressure at your breathless command, I inhale deeply as your body stills, your breath holding as I flick my tongue against you, groaning as I feel your body readying for release.

A couple of seconds pass before your body tenses and flutters, your hips jerking as you come against my mouth. I keep my tongue lapping at you, chasing your hips as aftershocks run through your body, finally pulling back when you press gently at my forehead. Wiping my chin against the inside of your thigh, I lean up a little bit and rest my cheek against your hip, licking my lips as you watch me through half-lidded eyes. You drop a hand down to caress my cheek, your thumb wiping at the wetness under my bottom lip, "Come up here."

"Wait, move over off the sleeping bag real quick," Waiting until you shift to the side, I unzip our sleeping bag and crawl inside, turning on my side so you can slide in front of me. Leaning down, I pull the edge of the sleeping bag onto our rapidly cooling bodies, wrapping my arm around your waist and rising up on my elbow so I can lean down and kiss you. "Much better."

With one last kiss, you turn and settle back against my chest, reaching down to bring my arm tighter against you as you sigh out a contented breath. Tucking my knees behind you, I let my head rest next to you, brushing your hair back so I can keep my lips pressed against the back of your neck. Letting the soothing sound of the rain against the tent ease me into my own nap, I smile as you kiss my fingertips and rest our hands against your chest, "You were right, Britt. Camping isn't so bad."


End file.
